You and Me
by saygnightx
Summary: Who ever knew how romantic Roger was? Or in Mimi's eyes, her Roger bear.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Jonathan Larson is the genius. Not me. **

**You and Me**

_What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time._

There was no going back now. There was no turning on my heel and running like I normally would in this situation. There was no time to run as far as I wanted. There was no time to get away from an important event like this one; the one I was about to go on with the love of my life.

With my Mimi.

Mimi was always the one for me. She is the sparkle in my eye, the force behind my laugh, and the tugging on the corners of my mouth when I'm about to smile. She is my tiny little dancer; my slender, perfect, all knowing Latina that I know will always be there with me until the last days of our AIDS ridden lives. I love her, and that's that.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

I invited her on a trip. With the little amount of money could gather with gigs and maybe a little bit of mooching off my friends, I told her I managed to get a trip to Vermont for our two year anniversary. I told her, and she jumped on me, covering me in kisses that I was more than happy to oblige with that goofy smile still plugged on my face.

So, after a while of packing, we drove up to our hotel in Vermont, luckily making it on just enough gas. She was smiling and giggling the whole way, her deep brown eyes casting over every sight that we passed in that shitty car I took to Santa Fe. I love when she gets excited; it makes my nothing of a life that much brighter.

All because of her.

Once we got out of the car, Mimi jumped around, completely enthralled by the snow. Her smile was wider than ever, and when she looked in my eyes and tugged me to come and play with her in it, I felt like she was the most beautiful creature in the whole world. Her voice is like a perfect melody in my musically trained ears.

"Come on baby! Come and play in this stuff!" she said, tugging on my coat sleeve and flashing me those brown eyes that she knew I could never resist.

"But baby, we have this shit in New York. Why don't we play in it then? It's freezing out here. You might catch something." I said, holding my ground feebly, my limbs melted from her eyes and touch. She knew that I couldn't resist her that much longer. She knew me well enough.

"But Roger, I wanna play with my boyfriend in the snow, _please_?" with that last word, she brought those full lips to my ear, letting her warm breath onto my earlobe as she bit it lightly. She had me.

"O-okay, I'll play. Wow, I love you. Have I told you that lately?" I told her when she pulled away, staring with my wide green eyes into her chocolate ones; those gorgeous orbs that inspired my music. I kissed her nose and held her close by the waist moving slightly back and forth.

She giggled into my chest; she had snuggled herself in there. "What're you doing, honey?" she asked as we swayed back and forth. "There's no music." she said, completely confused as to why I was slow dancing with her in the middle of a hotel parking lot covered in snow.

I began to hum. I hummed your eyes for her, the song that brought her and her love back into my life when I almost lost her. I kissed her temple a few times, feeling her sigh in contentment against my chest. "I love you." I said, rubbing her back and lower back, holding her closer to keep us both warm in the snow.

"I love you too, Roger. More than you will ever know." she said it with such love; I was about to break my plan, but I knew better. She would love it so much more if I stuck to the plan.

I smiled lightly, tugging her hand with mine, entwining our fingers and looking her in the eyes. "Come on, let's get inside. I hear they have a fireplace and hot chocolate."

She giggle when I kissed her and jumped up and down a little. "Ooh, Roger! My favorite three things!"

I sported quite the confused look; one I knew she loved. "Three?"

She nodded her head. "Mhm. Fireplaces, hot chocolate, and my Roger bear." she said with a huge smile, the nickname she made for me earlier in our relationship melting my heart along with that smile.

I kissed her forehead again before letting go of her hand; I had to get the bags from the car. I told her that she didn't need to help, and she walked along with me, that smile still glued to her face, as we entered the hotel and got our room key.

She almost skipped to our room the whole way, ignoring the grunts and groans that were coming from me. When she opened the room, I heard her gasp. I smiled wholeheartedly; I knew she would love it.

Our stuff in our room, I took my love by the hand, and led her to the fireplace in the lobby and told her to warm herself up there while I got two hot chocolates. She nodded her head and grabbed a blanket they had out, snuggling into it by the warm fire.

I got back to her with our drinks, setting them next to us and sitting down behind her, under the blanket. I held her by the waist, covering us both with the blanket; now I was the thing she snuggled into, not the blanket. I cold almost feel the warmth of her smile over the fireplace. I moved one of my hands from her waist, taking her cold hand in my warm one, and smiled when she rested her head in the crook of my neck.

**Perfect. **This was the best idea I had ever had.

_All of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

Later that night, I took my Mimi outside, telling her that I wanted her to see how beautiful the moonlight looked, shining on the pristine, white snow. She didn't argue, just took the hand that I offered and followed me outside.

It was now or never.

She was huddled into me, hiding herself from the cold that was hitting her body. My arm, along with my leather jacket, was doing its best to keep her warm. She was staring out at the beautiful Vermont landscape, apparently unable to form words at how beautiful it was.

I knew what she was feeling.

As I held my lover close, I actually had the chance to think over what I was gonna say. Sure, I had been thinking about it for weeks, but this was the moment. It was actually happening and it was the perfect moment.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right

I knew it was time. I knew that it was the time to bear myself and hope she would take it all and crush it with her adorable little combat boots. I took a deep breath and took my arm off from around her shoulders. She looked up at me, confused, her body having small shivers as my body heat was taken from her.

"What's the matter, baby? You alright?" she asked, putting her hand on my chest and biting her lip in that oh so adorable way; it meant she worried/nervous.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I just, well….um, you see..." _Damn it._ Why was I having such a hard time with this? I love Mimi with all my heart. It shouldn't be this hard to form fucking words.

"Baby, it's me, Mimi. You can talk to me. Is it something I-" I stopped her when my knee met the snow and ground under us. Her hand flew to her mouth, tears immediately evident in the shining of the moon. That adorable smile was tugging at her lips again. Her hair shone in the moonlight; just like the night we met.

I took her hand in my shaking one, using my other hand to pull that little box out of my jeans pocket. "Mimi, ever since that first night when you asked if I could light your candle, I was blown away. I was knocked over by how confident, persistent, and of course sexy, you were." I got a giggle at that last part. "And, ever since then, each day with you has been better than the last." I couldn't believe how good the words coming out of my mouth sounded. "Each day I fall farther and farther in love with you. And I wouldn't mind having it last forever." I could hear her give a happy sob. My knee was soaked. "Maria Anita Marquez, will you marry this fucked up rocker and make him the happiest man in the world?"

She nodded her head vigorously, shaking from a combination of the cold and happiness; at least I hope that's what it was. "Of course I'll marry you Rog!" she almost screeched, giggling as I slipped the ring on her slender, tanned finger and got up to pick her up, spinning her around in circles, kissing her as I went.

I set her down, and pulled away slightly, slipping my hand down her arm to lock my fingers in with her left hand. She bit her lip as she looked into my sharp green eyes. I smirked. She loved me. She was perfect.

And she was mine.

_You and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

**Reviews make me smile, you guys. Read my other stories too? Thanks, lovers. **

**Love always, saygnightx**


End file.
